The Case of the Ex
by Sakura Kim
Summary: Well, basically this is an AU where our favorite little dog-boy chose one of the K's, married her then changed his mind. This is basically what happens afterwards. I suck at summaries because I usually give everything away. Will match rating soon


> "Case Of The Ex"
> 
> Prologue
> 
> Disclaimer: I don not own Inuyasha or any of the characters that I _obviously_ don't own and also the songs that I _obviously_ don't own either. They just fit this story.
> 
> * * *
> 
> _"...and finally, number one on our top ten songs of the week!!!"_
> 
> _It's after midnight and she's on your phone_
> 
> _Sayin' come over 'cause she's all alone_
> 
> _I could tell it was your "ex" by your tone_
> 
> _But why is she callin' now after so long _
> 
> __
> 
> _Now, what is it that she wants_
> 
> _Tell me what is it that she needs_
> 
> _Did she hear about the brand new Benz_
> 
> _That you just bought for me_
> 
> _'Cause y'all didn't have no kids_
> 
> _Didn't share no mutual friends_
> 
> _And you told me that she turned trick_
> 
> _When y'all broke up in 96 _
> 
> __
> 
> _Whatcha gon' do when you can't say no_
> 
> _And her feelings start to show _
> 
> _Boy I really need to know - and_
> 
> _How ya gonna act_
> 
> _How ya gonna handle that_
> 
> _Whatcha gon' do when she wants you back _
> 
> __
> 
> _Whatcha gon' do when you can't say no_
> 
> _And her feelings start to show _
> 
> _Boy I really need to know - and_
> 
> _How ya gonna act_
> 
> _How ya gonna handle that_
> 
> _Whatcha gon' do when she wants you back _
> 
> __
> 
> _There's no need to reminisce 'bout the past_
> 
> _Obviously 'cause that shit did not last_
> 
> _I know how a woman will try to game you_
> 
> _So don't get caught up because baby you'll lose _
> 
> __
> 
> _Now what is it that she wants_
> 
> _Tell me what is it that she needs_
> 
> _Did she hear about the brand new Benz_
> 
> _That you just bought for me _
> 
> _'Cause y'all didn't have no kids_
> 
> _Didn't share no mutual friends_
> 
> _And you told me that she turned trick_
> 
> _When y'all broke up in 96 _
> 
> __
> 
> _Whatcha gon' do when you can't say no_
> 
> _And her feelings start to show _
> 
> _Boy I really need to know - and_
> 
> _How ya gonna act_
> 
> _How ya gonna handle that_
> 
> _Whatcha gon' do when she wants you back _
> 
> __
> 
> _Whatcha gon' do when you can't say no_
> 
> _And her feelings start to show _
> 
> _Boy I really need to know - and_
> 
> _How ya gonna act_
> 
> _How ya gonna handle that_
> 
> _Whatcha gon' do when she wants you back _
> 
> __
> 
> _Whatcha gon' do when you can't say no_
> 
> _And her feelings start to show _
> 
> _Boy I really need to know - and_
> 
> _How ya gonna act_
> 
> _How ya gonna handle that_
> 
> _Whatcha gon' do when she wants you back _
> 
> __
> 
> _Tell me why she on the phone in the middle of the night_
> 
> _Tell me why she in your life trying to get what's mine_
> 
> _She don't know me, she's about to know me_
> 
> _I'm in your life that's how it's gon' be_
> 
> _I seen her photo, she ain't even all that_
> 
> _So if you want her back, you can take her back_
> 
> _'Cause game recognize game, I can do the same thing_
> 
> _Get it right, change or take back this ring _
> 
> __
> 
> _Whatcha gon' do when you can't say no_
> 
> _And her feelings start to show _
> 
> _Boy I really need to know - and_
> 
> _How ya gonna act_
> 
> _How ya gonna handle that_
> 
> _Whatcha gon' do when she wants you back _
> 
> __
> 
> _Whatcha gon' do when you can't say no_
> 
> _And her feelings start to show _
> 
> _Boy I really need to know - and_
> 
> _How ya gonna act_
> 
> _How ya gonna handle that_
> 
> _Whatcha gon' do when she wants you back _
> 
> __
> 
> _Whatcha gon' do when you can't say no_
> 
> _And her feelings start to show _
> 
> _Boy I really need to know - and_
> 
> _How ya gonna act_
> 
> _How ya gonna handle that_
> 
> _Whatcha gon' do when she wants you back_
> 
> __
> 
> "_And that was Uzume with new her chart-topping hit single "Case of the Ex!" Now next after we come back from our commercial break is a__ rising_…click" The radio was turned off as a tear slid down the face of a beautiful young woman with hair the color of the darkest depths of the ocean.
> 
> "Oh Inuyasha, why did you have to go back to her…" whispered the woman as she sped away in her Porsche Carrera GT down the highway heading to her work.
> 
> * * *
> 
> A.N.--- Curious as to who the woman is eh? Well she definitely isn't an OC, not that they are bad but I just don't like totally unrealistic pairings. Oh yea, if you were curious about her hair color, it is a dark blue that can be mistaken for black unless seen in the light. I am so happy!!! I had this idea in my head for months on end but I didn't want to start it seeing how my other stories turned out but I think that this one will actually work out seeing how I have gotten better with my writing skills over the months. I know I should be working on my short story to enter into that stupid contest; I know I should be editing and updating my other stories but hey, give me a break here! Well anyways the next chapters I promise will be longer and much better and you will be filled with answers as well as more questions. Fell (combination of two words, guess what they are)! stupid computer program on this site won't get my story uploaded the way I want it!!! GRRRRR... no I do not need anger management thank you very much hits anything and everything in site till they are all little specks of dust OK, maybe I do, but I still say I am in denial!!! I finally found out how those people put those little bar thingies on their stories!!!
> 
> Oh yea, before I forget:
> 
> UZUME
> 
> In Japanese mythology, Uzume is the goddess of dancing.
> 
> I thought it fit a singer.
> 
> Till next time!!! (I hate always seeing R&R or whatever so I won't do that, it makes people seem pathetic. So do what you want I don't care I most likely don't know you so HA! There.)


End file.
